1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension release latch which releases an attached load when a predetermined tensile stress is reached, and more particularly to a tension release latch which releases a very heavy load within a narrow tolerance of the desired stress even when being simultaneously subjected to a torsion load and bending moment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hoisting or otherwise transferring a load from one station to another, the load force is transmitted by cable to a rigid load bearing structure which provides the actual static support. Situations arise where the load is within that of the tensile strength of the cable, yet exceeds the integral support capability of the structure and thus causes damage to such structure.
It is known in the art to attach the cable to a mechanism which releases the load at a particular stress ostensibly below that which would cause damage to the load supporting structure, with such mechanism in turn being attached to such supporting structure. It has been found with prior mechanisms that the release point could not be accurately predetermined, especially when used with heavy loads. The stress at which such mechanisms would release was further complicated and made all the more unpredictable by the effects of applied torsion transmitted by the cable and bending moments. it was also difficult to attach and disengage such mechanisms from the load bearing cable.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a release latch that is effected only by tensile stress, releases within a relatively narrow tolerance of the desired stress release point, and may be quickly and easily attached to and disengaged from the load bearing cable.